


人质  第18章

by Monsteryyy



Category: Monster&Ashin
Genre: M/M, 兽信
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteryyy/pseuds/Monsteryyy





	人质  第18章

【18】  
这一晚例行公事巡完场子之后，陈信宏像转了性一样没有往夜宵摊档走，而是拉着怪兽往平时从来不会去的夜总会去。  
“你去那里干嘛？”怪兽微微皱眉问，事实上，今天他处理了太多烦心的事情，收到太多烦心的信息，心情很糟糕。  
陈信宏也注意到怪兽今晚不甚高的兴致，不由得有点心虚，“就……我好朋友生日了，让我们一起过去玩一下，一会就走了……可以吗？如果你不想去，我们就……”  
“是社团里面的人吗？”怪兽微微奇怪，如果是社团里的人，现在应该他比陈信宏还清楚是谁。  
“不是，我之前不是有跟你提过，我爸一个过命兄弟，他的儿子和我从小一起长大，他现在独门独户的，他叫蔡昇晏，不过我们都叫他玛莎。”  
怪兽静静看着他脸上几分亲昵的笑意，不由得心情柔软了些，“那就走吧。”  
两个人上楼去的时候场子正是喝得酣畅淋漓的时候，主角还没见到，就见到几个属于向东的小喽啰，看见二人立马端了酒过来，将酒敬到陈信宏跟前。  
陈信宏除了必要的时候，很少在社团露面，其实底下的人对他并不熟悉，多半时候只是看到他清清冷冷的样子，虽然心里偶尔会腹诽几句这个社团未来老大长得过于清纯稚气，但其父一副清秀斯文人模样，手段却从来都是黑暗毒辣，也让人不敢对他过度以貌取人。  
怪兽正要帮陈信宏将酒接下，从后面忽然伸出来一只手，将小喽啰手中的酒杯一把收了去，一个竟有几分甜美范的声音，吐出的话却带着逼人的气势：“干！拿我的酒敬你们的老大，你们向东帮借花送佛这招学的不错啊？跟哪个不要脸的老大学的啊？”  
怪兽微微侧过头去，一个和自己身高差不多的男子，留着中长发，圆脸大眼睛，虽然天生生就的五官有几分可爱，可是此刻的表情实在是可憎到不行。  
“干，玛莎莎你是在吐槽谁啊？”陈信宏扭过头瞪了身边的人一眼，说到“玛莎莎”三个字着重放慢了语速，标重点强调的意味也未免太浓了一些。  
果不其然，旁边的人的怒火一下被点燃了，手肘往陈信宏腰间一撞，就要直接开揍，“我都叫你不要这样叫我了，娘得要死！”  
神仙打架，凡人避让。小喽啰们赶紧判断了形势，堆着笑脸说了句“玛莎哥生日快乐，年年有今日啊岁岁有今朝”就赶紧给遁走了。  
蔡昇晏还想对陈信宏继续开打，陈信宏却早就躲到了怪兽的背后，剩下第一次见面的两个人面面相觑。  
怪兽微微笑了笑，伸出手来，“我叫怪兽，生日快乐！”  
蔡昇晏的大眼炯炯有神盯了他几秒，伸出手来和他轻轻握了握，“谢谢，蔡昇晏，也可以叫我玛莎。”  
陈信宏靠在怪兽背后，捂着嘴对怪兽说，“怪兽，你别看玛莎莎这个样子，他可是文艺青年喔，经常在网络论坛写小说呢，而且是小女生爱看的言情那种，你说混黑道的大哥居然躲在家里做这么娘的事情，是不是超搞笑的。”  
蔡昇晏脸上竟然有几丝微微红晕，恼羞成怒，就要去巴陈信宏脑袋。  
打打闹闹着落座之后，蔡昇晏接过所有有意无意推到陈信宏跟前的洋酒，扔了一瓶可乐给他，一脸嫌弃地说：“有人一定要敬你你就用这个回他，反正这个场子的人没有一个需要你丢脸喝酒的。”  
怪兽坐在一边不动声色地观察着两个人的互动，看得出实在是很好的朋友，虽然两个人相互吐槽相互打闹没有半分留情，但是那种异乎亲密的氛围，又特别奇怪，甚至就连他，都好像是被隔断在外面的。  
蔡昇晏这个人看上去似乎毒舌刻薄，但是实际上看着陈信宏的举止神情，似乎有一种连本人都不甚知晓的宠溺和温暖。而陈信宏平时虽然外表温和可亲，可是事实上相处久了，就会发现很多时候他也有自己的保护壳，但是奇怪的是，面对蔡昇晏的时候，那种保护壳奇妙地消失了——  
甚至有在他身边都很少流露的俏皮样子。  
怪兽不由得微微一笑，心里却有无可奈何的苦涩，那点点妒忌也好羡慕也好的烦躁，被太过浓烈的苦涩掩盖住，反而变得稀薄没有踪迹。  
陈信宏离开座位去洗手间的时候，蔡昇晏转过头来，和怪兽探寻的目光生生打了个正面。  
两个人的目光此刻说不上友好，都隐藏了太多锐利在深深的眼里，但最后蔡昇晏还是败下阵来，淡淡地扫了他身上一眼，“对他好一点”，几不可闻的一句话，消失在微微抿住的酒杯之后。  
怪兽看着他这样的表情，心中反而是长长地松了一口气，感到安慰。

回去的一路，怪兽依然情绪不高，低垂的睫毛搭配低垂的嘴角，都说明过去的这一天，过得非常糟糕。  
陈信宏不知道他发生了什么事，拉拉他的袖口，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，”怪兽没有回头，仍旧盯着车外笔直的路，微微扯了扯嘴角，想了想，还是转过头来补充了一句，“别担心，有点累而已。”  
回到家的时候，陈信宏洗过澡换了衣服，在床上翻来覆去了一阵，终究还是站起身来，抱着枕头，走到二楼走廊尽头的房间门口，轻轻敲了敲门。  
“我……今晚可以在你这边睡吗？”  
怪兽看了一眼门口可怜兮兮模样的大小孩，不由得心里软软的，微微笑着将他拉进来，随意关上门自顾自地走进了浴室。  
陈信宏抱着枕头在床上躺下，床头的柜子上，被摘下的耳机线和那个白色老旧的MP3，静静放在那里，蓝色的指示灯还在一闪一闪地滑动着，也许刚刚敲门声打断了主人的怀念，所以此刻MP3才会被放在这里。  
但是他不敢再拿起这个MP3，怪兽说过，这个是他重要的东西，不能随便碰。  
也许，在这个MP3背后，还有一个很重要的人？  
不过，那首歌是真的很好听。  
想到这里，他跳下床噔噔噔跑回了自己房间，拿来了一张CD，放进了怪兽房间的音响，任那一曲熟悉的音乐流动在房间中。  
怪兽踏出浴室门的时候听到熟悉的音乐不由得皱皱眉，想要说点什么，却看着陈信宏蹲坐在音响旁边的地板上，抱着膝盖一脸认真的模样，不禁又吞下了想说的话。转过身，从小冰箱里拿了可乐，开了封盖，犹豫着放在身后，才咬咬牙走到陈信宏旁边，伸手递给了他。  
陈信宏接过可乐喝了一口，就放在旁边的地板上，拉着他在身边坐下，将脑袋靠在他大腿上，静静呆了一会才问：“今天社团里面的事情很不开心吗？”  
怪兽微微一愣，伸手摸了摸像只大猫一样窝在腿上的人的脑袋，“还好吧。”  
“怪兽，”陈信宏倒仰着脸拉了拉他的衣袖，“你有没有想过如果不在社团了，你要做什么啊？”  
怪兽愣住了，想了一会，才说：“不知道，没有想过。”  
“哎，你前段时间……不是自己能写了个程序吗，那你就有很多工作可以做啊，而且一定超多人抢着你去的。”说到兴奋处，陈信宏忽然坐直了身。  
怪兽微眯着眼，看着眼前笑得一派纯真的人，扫了一眼地板上的可乐，将啤酒罐递过去在陈信宏眼前晃了晃。  
陈信宏微微一愣，又领会过来，捡起地板上的可乐，笑着跟他碰了碰，喝下去好几口。  
“不过这种工作好像都超级辛苦的哦……就像我们这种画匠，每天就是被客户不断地开虐，虐完了再虐，再虐，再虐。”陈信宏说着傻傻一笑，挽住了怪兽的手，又灌了自己剩下的半听可乐。  
怪兽伸出手，轻轻擦着他的脸颊，看着他的耳廓渐渐浮起可疑的绯红。  
陈信宏抬起头，眉毛皱成一团，“好热，可能刚刚去拿CD跑太快出汗了，我要去洗个澡。”  
怪兽静静看着他慢慢站起身，似有点晕眩地甩了甩头，然后摸着墙壁，走进了浴室，关上了门。  
断断续续水声响起，然后又静止。  
怪兽背对着浴室，将手中的啤酒一饮而尽。  
浴室内的人打开门来，踉踉跄跄走出来，又连走带爬地几乎摔倒到怪兽的身边。怪兽转过头，眼神微冷看着眼前的人：全身只套着一件半湿的白衬衣，从顶端而下只有两个纽扣堪堪系着，露出胸前一大片白皙的肌肤。沾染了水的白色衣料，紧贴着微微发红的肌肤，来不及套上长裤的长腿，此刻微微弯曲着交叠在眼前，说不清是汗水还是水珠的雾气，顺着温润的脸颊曲线，一点点向着优美的脖颈往下掉，落在凝润的锁骨处，一双原本清澈纯净的眼睛，此刻染上迷蒙的情欲。  
他伏在怪兽的身前，双手撑地，微微坐起了上身，修长的手指颤抖着向前，莽撞地抓住了怪兽的衣领，将对面人拉到眼前，张开粉色的双唇，轻轻咬住了对方温热的唇。  
有点急切，有点不知所措，然而情欲的本能驱使，让舌尖与舌尖的碰撞之处爆发出绝妙的火花，扫过贝齿的触感与舌根的吮吸，都在瞬间点燃更多更大的欲望。  
怪兽清晰感到十根微凉的纤长手指在他身上游离，急切地抚过他的脖颈，他的胸膛，他的小腹，往着身下的火热生生地抹去。  
然而眼前的人不满足于此，将他身上一颗一颗的纽扣剥去，然后伏上身去，用带着甜蜜的舌，轻轻舔舐过他身上每一寸肌肤，脸上再也没有平时的清冷与羞涩，只有被情欲覆灭的迷蒙与堕落，似是尊严尽失的奴隶，又像是已经被欲望磨灭所有理智的动物。  
怪兽看着眼前的人，邪魅一笑，将他微微推开了一些，静静盯着他的脸看。也许是分开这么一点点，已经感觉到极大的空虚，他不由得又靠近了一些，双手想要用力地抓住了怪兽的手，却怎样也抬不起力气。  
怪兽伸出舌头，在他耳边轻轻一勾，“想要吗？”  
穿着白衬衣的小白兔早已没有任何理智和意识，犹如听到极乐天籁般茫茫然却又急切地点了点头。  
怪兽却不以为然地笑笑，扯开他混杂着汗水与水珠的白衬衣，让眼前人赤城斜卧在眼前，紧张的双腿此刻绷紧着，脸上是渴望又隐忍，死命咬住的下唇，苦苦守住就要压抑不止的呢喃，一派诱人的情态。  
怪兽绕到他背后，从身后抱住他颤抖不已的身体，在他耳边低低说：“要玩一下这个吗？”  
小白兔只觉大脑眩晕，知道耳边有人隐约在说话，却听不清是什么内容，然后，右手臂忽然一痛，有冷冷的液体，推进了他的血肉。  
刹那的疼痛唤回一丝丝的理智，他皱着眉转过头看看右臂，一个硕大的针筒，扎在他白皙的右臂上，他想要移开手臂，却觉得如此沉重无法使力，他想要开口说“不”，嘴巴却被一个香甜的吻堵住。  
他觉得整个大脑都在爆炸，火花不断迸发，他扭动着燥热的身体，向着温热的方向不断乞求，求着他来填补这漫无边际的空虚，求着他来释放这份让人已经疯狂的欲望。  
如此香艳的声色诱惑，怪兽只觉口干舌燥，难以自持。饶是如此，他仍旧不慌不忙地看着身下的人意乱情迷的形态，举起手机，一一录下。  
颠天倒地，锥心噬骨。  
太过炽烈的欲望，需要不断交叠的释放才得以平息，耗尽心力的交合，将夜的漆黑一点一点侵蚀，化为昏死之后意识的虚无。


End file.
